Chaotic World
by Alpaca Pasha
Summary: Setelah memenangkan perang, Hinata dan Naruto terjebak dengan masalah baru, seminggu setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, Naruto dan Hinata diserang oleh kelompok misterius dengan jutsu aneh dan mereka terlempar kedunia lain, dapatkah mereka kembali ke Konoha? "lalu apa itu T-Virus dan C-Virus? Edonia? Pistol? B.O.W? besi terbang besar dengan baling-baling! apa itu!"
1. PROLOG

DISCLAIMER: Naruto and Resident Evil bukan punya saya  
Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto dan Resident Evil milik Capcom

 **WARNING: TYPO BERTEBARAN, CERITA ASAL-ASALAN TANPA INFO YANG CUKUP DARI KEDUA FANDOM**  
 **No OC!, berusaha tidak OOC, tapi maaf ya kalo ada yang gak sesuai :"v  
AUTHOR NILAI PELAJARAN BAHASANYA JELEK, JARANG DAPET NILAI DIATAS 7  
CANON PAIRING!**

Fanfiction pertama, go easy on me :'|

Summary: (post Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 - event Resident Evil 6) Setelah memenangkan perang, Hinata dan Naruto terjebak dengan masalah baru, seminggu setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, Naruto dan Hinata diserang oleh sosok misterius dengan jutsu aneh dan mereka terlempar kedunia lain, dapatkah mereka kembali ke Konoha? "lalu apa itu T-Virus dan C-Virus? Edonia? Pistol? B.O.W? besi terbang besar dengan baling-baling?! apa itu?!" Naruto dan Hinata bingung dibuatnya

* * *

Prolog: Plot pemberontakan ROOT

Di suatu tempat yang gelap, cahaya hanya datang dari tiga batang lilin terlihat banyak ninja dengan jubah dan topeng datar hanya ada 2 lubang untuk mata melihat sedang berkumpul, mendiskusikan sesuatu

"Kita akan melakukan rencana ini besok, jutsu sudah berhasil dikembangkan hingga tahap akhir, kita harus melenyapkan mereka besok untuk mempermudah menghancurkan Konoha!" ucap salah satu shinobi yang sedang berdiri dengan memegang lilin ditengah kerumunan ninja yang lain  
"Demi Tuan Danzo! Yang telah melakukan banyak hal kepada desa ini! Tetapi malah diperlakukan layaknya seorang kriminal setelah kepergiannya dan justru mengagung-agungkan pembunuhnya! kita balaskan perbuatan mereka! Lenyapkan Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura dan orang-orang kuat lainnya untuk menghancurkan Konoha!"

"OSU!" balas semua ninja yang diruangan itu

* * *

-Esoknya-

Di siang hari, Naruto yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan Hinata di area pasar. Naruto saat itu sedang meminta bantuan Hinata saat berbelanja karna Naruto ingin merayakan pesta untuk Kakashi karna terpilih sebagai calon Hokage ke-6

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan, untung kau mau membantuku, aku tak tahu lagi siapa yang pandai memasak selain kau, Sakura-chan benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan untuk hal ini" ucap Naruto, mengingat saat Sakura memberinya makanan buatan dia sendiri, benar-benar makanan yang tak bisa dimakan

Hinata tersipu malu, pipinya merona saat mendengar Naruto "T-tidak apa- apa N-naruto-kun, aku senang bisa membantu" jawabnya

"Haaah, kau baik sekali!" Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata, dia mengingat saat Hinata dulu membuat bekal nasi dengan bentuk wajahnya, itu benar-benar enak sekali

tiba-tiba seorang Anbu muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan berlutut didepan Naruto dan Hinata "Uzumaki Naruto, anda diminta segera menghadap Godaime-sama segera" ucapnya dengan nada serius

"Ha? Apa yang diinginkan nenek itu sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan heran

"Saya hanya menyampaikan perintah saja, saya undur diri" jawab Anbu itu lalu segera menghilang dengan meninggalkan beberapa helai daun yang berterbangan

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan dengan wajah kebingungan, lalu Naruto menghela napasnya pasrah "Yah, sepertinya sangat genting jadi mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata kau juga ikut denganku ya!".

Hinata kaget mendengar ajakan Naruto, apa boleh dia ikut mencampuri urusan Hokage dan Naruto? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia hanya menyusahkan saja? Tapi ini ajakan atau bisa dikatan perintah dari sang Idola, mana mungkin iya menolak. "U-um... b-baiklah".

* * *

-Di Ruang Hokage-

Naruto dan Hinata membuka pintu untuk masuk kedalam ruangan, saat pintu dibuka dan ia masuk kedalam ruangan, disana telah berdiri Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi yang menoleh kearah Naruto dan Hinata tapi tak terlihat sang Hokage disana

"Kalian juga dipanggil tiba-tiba?" tanya Naruto kepada sisa anggota Tim 7, mereka mengangguk menegaskan pertanyaan Naruto "Lalu dimana nenek Tsunade? kupikir ini genting"

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Jawab Sakura sembari menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh" sambung Sasuke

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Tsunade yang baru datang, kaget melihat Tim 7 dan Hinata ada di ruangan, "Ada apa kalian berkumpul disini? apa kalian mau melaporkan sesuatu yang sangat penting?" tanya Tsunade

"Apa yang kau bicarakan nenek?! Kau yang memanggil kita kemari, ada apa ini?" Naruto sedikit kesal dan bingung, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi

Seketika pintu ruangan tertutup dan tersegel dengan aura ungu, mereka semua kaget dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sekejap, lalu muncul sekelompok Anbu dengan topeng polos dan jubah dari luar jendela berada di udara, Kakashi, Sasuke dan Tsunade menyadari sesuatu kalau mereka jelas bukan Anbu, tapi anggota ROOT yang tersisa dan mulai membentu segel tangan dengan cepat secara serentak, semuanya yang ada di ruangan segera mencoba keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cepat tapi terlambat saat para anggota ROOT tersebut sudah melancarkan serangannya

"Jikan No Kukan No Jutsu!" (di google translate itu artinya jurus ruang waktu maaf kalo salah, saya gak ngerti beginian)  
Teriak anggota Root lalu seketika muncul sebuah spiral kecil didepan pintu yang tersegel yang dengan sangat cepat membesar dengan warna keungu-unguan, sebuah portal dan beberapa kliatan keluar dari sana, ruangan ini tersedot kedalam portal itu menarik semuanya dan anggota ROOT pun langsung menghilang menghindari jutsu mereka sendiri. Anggota Tim 7 dan Tsunade berhasil keluar dari daya hisap itu kecuali Hinata yang terbentur tembok berukuran besar yang hancur terhisap membuat Hinata tak sadarkan diri seketika

"HINATA!" teriak Naruto yang memanggil Hinata sembari menghampiri Hinata dengan cepat.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan berniat menghentikan Naruto dari tindakan bodohnya yang tentu saja tidak diperdulikan oleh si rambut kuning itu.

tapi begitu dia berhasil menangkap Hinata, daya hisap portalnya semakin kuat dan tembok besar yang lain menabrak tubuh mereka berdua, tak sempat berkutik lagi untuk melancarkan Hiraishin, Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya terhisap dan masuk kedalam portal

Portal itu terus menghisap dengan sangat liar sampai akhirnya menghilang bersama dengan gedung Hokage dengan sekejap mata

* * *

 **Prolog singkat sepertinya cukup lumayan buat permulaan  
sering baca cerita dan main di ini, tapi baru sekarang akhirnya nyoba buat juga sekarang  
Maaf-maaf juga btw, kalo ada yang nyimpang bgt :| kurang ngerti nasib itu orang-orang "Ne" ato Root di manga dan animenya (Canon-nya) jdi saya buat plot utama disini buat balas dendam Danzo**

 **Review, Kritik dan Saran terbuka lebar! Gak begitu masalah juga sama kripik pedes, asal ada tujuannya, bukan flaming gaje dan kopong -_-  
Thank You Very Much~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Saya gak pernah berharap ada yang nugguin chapter selanjutnya dang...**

 **Maaf ya, karna saya dapet review dari seseorang yang benci cerita fiksi yang saya buat ini karena pakai bahasa Indonesia. Saya pikir mungkin boleh juga, saya mau akalin gimana caranya pakai English, tapi ternyata dia PM saya juga dan bilang saya penghisap kemaluan Kishimoto XD**

 **WOW, the best lah dia xD**

 **oh ya ada kemungkinan rate nya berubah jadi M...**

 **OKE, saya beneran minta maaf buat yang nugguin xD**

 **tanpa basa basi lagi CHAPTER 1 go! (Baik dibaca pakai app atau lewat mobile web di handphone anda, format PC cringey banget buat jadi baca)**

* * *

Jake Muller, seorang pemuda tangguh biasa yang dibesarkan oleh ibunya seorang, Jake kecil bukanlah anak yang ceria dan bahagia, dia bekerja keras untuk menghidupi ibunya dan diri sendiri, seorang anak yang tangguh memiliki tujuan yang mulia, melawan dunia demi ibunya, bagaimanapin caranya.

Hingga suatu hari Ibu satu-satunya yang ia miliki direnggut darinya, insiden virus T dari umberella corps sampai ke tempat mereka tinggal.

Ibunya tewas dan meninggalkan bekas yang mendalam bagi Jake kecil, dalam kalimat terakhirnya, Ibunya berkata "Carilah ayahmu, dia akan membahagiakan mu tanpa ibu". Tetapi kata-kata itu hanya membuatnya semakin membenci dunia yang ia tinggali dan ayahnya yang tak pernah ada untuk mereka.

Jake kini telah tumbuh dewasa, dia telah menjadi pria tangguh dan kuat dan kini dia bekerja sebagai tentara bayaran di pegunungan Edonia

Jake membuat organisasi mersenaris disana dan merekrut orang-orang lain yang bertahan hidup disana

mereka berkembang dan menjadi terkenal sebagai sekelompok tentara terkuat tanpa moral di Edonia. Bermarkas kan ditempat yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh masyarakat

mereka membangun tempat dimana mereka bisa pulang dan berbisni

Satu hal yang tak pernah diduga oleh Jake hanyalah saat seorang wanita datang ke markas mereka, sendiri dan tanpa perlindungan apapun kecuali pakaiannya yang dapat dikatakan terlalu terbuka, dengan membawa sebuah brangkas portble dan koper

wanita itu menawarkan obat-obatan yang dikatakannya dapat meningkatkan kekuatan otot mereka 3x lebih kuat dan mempercepat kinerja otak, dan tak hanya itu, bagian terbaiknya adalah dia juga menawarkan secara percuma

Jake tentu tidak menelan tawaran itu mentah-mentah, tetapi disaat bersamaan banyak anggota lainnya yang tidak keberatan dan berkata "mencobanya tidak akan merigukan kita, ini narkoba gratis!" (Mercenaries, no rules, no boundaries, offer them money to do anything, they do it, kalau seperti itu tentu saja membuat mereka sangat memungkinkan sebagai pecandu narkoba bukan?) dan berkat kata-kata itu, seluruh pasukan menerima tawaran yang diberikan wanita itu, Jake pun ikut ambil bagian

akhirnya mereka semua mengantri bergiliran untuk mendapatkan "obat" mereka

Jake kini menggemgam "obat" yang diberikan wanita itu dan sebuah apel, dengan santai dia pergi ke sebuah ruangan kosong sambil bersiul nada sebuah lagu yang biasa ibunya nyanyikan saat kecil, bersandar di sebuah loker tak terpakai, ia terduduk lalu segera menggunakan "obat"-nya dengan menyuntikannya di leher

menunggu beberapa saat mengharapkan "obat"-nya bereaksi, tapi dia tak merasakan apa pun

"Heh, benar-benar mengecewakan..." ketusnya

lalu salah satu anggotanya masuk ke ruangan itu dan menghampirinya tanpa berkata apa pun, Jake menyadari itu dan langsung bangun dari duduknya

"Kau tahu, untuk obat yang seharusnya meningkatkan stamina dan sebagainya... psshh, benar-benar tidak terasa sama sekali" kata Jake sambil memainkan apel-nya

"tidak kah kau setuju dengan k-" kata-katanya terpotong bersamaan dengan apel yang dia pegang untuk menghindari tebasan yang dilancarkan anggotanya yang wajahnya menjadi rusak

"GRAAAHH!" teriakan itu terlontar dari makhluk itu, Jake menyadari bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari B.O.W (Bio Organism Weapon)

"...heh, sepertinya tidak" ketus Jake sambil memeras setengah dari sisa apel yang terbelah lalu melemparka ke arah makhluk itu dengan keras

Makhluk itu menangkis apel itu dan menyerang Jake dengan tebasan lain mengincar lehernya, Jake menahan tangan musuhnya dengan tangan kirinya dan mulai memukul kepala makhluk itu dengan keras dan tanpa ampun, Jake melontarkan serangan ke area perut dan dada lalu menarik lengan musuhnya sambil membelakanginya, begitu badan makhluk itu sampai ke puunggungnya, Jake langsung mengangkat nya dan melemparnya ke arah loker tadi dengan keras, tapi serangannya tidak sampai itu saja, dia langsung melontarkan serangan kuat dengan kakinya ke arah musuhnya dengan cepat saat musuhnya dalam keadaan jatuh membuatnya terhenti dengan kekuatan kakinya, seelah Jake yakin bahwa musuhnya telah lumpuh, dia lepaskan kakinya dan makhluk itu pun terkapar di lantai

Lalu ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya, makhluk itu langsung hancur seperti bara api dan mencair hilang menyatu dengan lantai

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?..." ucapnya kebingungan, lalu terdengar suara banyak orang berlari dari lorong yang sama dengan makhluk tadi datang

Jake semakin terkejut saat semua anggotanya dan bawahannya memiliki rupa yang sama dengan makhluk tadi

"ET KAMPRET!" Jake bingung dan tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia kalah telak dalam jumlah 'jika buruknya wajah seseorang dapat diukur dengan sebatang bambu, dunia ini sudah penuh dengan hutan bambu sampai dasar laut dengan wajah mereka' pikir Jake

DOORRR!* peluru melesat menghindari Jake dan mengarah tepat ke arah salah satu makhluk itu, Jake yang mendengar suara tembakan langsung menoleh dengan cepat kearah suara tembakan di belakangnya, dan apa yang dia dapati tidak seperti yang dia duga

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jake bertanya kepada orang yang baru saja menembak salah satu makhluk itu, seorang gadis yang dapat dikatakan mungil, dia mempunyai rambut pendek dengan warna pirang alami, kulitnya putih dan matanya hijau di wajahnya yang cantik atau bisa disebut imut, dia mengenakan jaket putih dengan hoodie berbulu, ditambah syal biru yang bersemayam dilehernya agar dia tetap hangat, celananya hitam ke coklat-coklatan dan agak ketat panjang sampai kedalam sepatu boot tinggi berwarna krem

"cepat pergi lewat saluran itu!" perintah gadis itu kepada Jake sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu kotak kecil yang biasa digunakan sebagai saluran pembuangan sampah

Jake melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk lalu memiringkan kepalanya  
"yep, lebih baik selamatkan diri sendiri terlebih dahulu" ucapnya langsung melompat dan menendang pintu saluran itu secara paksa dan langsung berseluncur di saluran itu  
gadis itu masih mencoba untuk memperlambat para tentara bayaran sambil mendekati saluran pembuangan untuk kabur, tetapi saat dia mau melompat kesaluran itu, tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan hebat

'Apakah terjadi gempa bumi?'  
pikir wanita itu sampai seketika muncul seperti lubang hitam tepat di depannya, dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan tertabrak oleh sesuatu

"AH!" apa pun itu membuatnya terlempar ke saluran pembuangan  
dalam sepersekian detik semua yang ada diruangan itu hancur dengan puing-puing gedung dan sebagainya

* * *

 **SIP! banyak yang kena ubah disini, maaf ya, seperti yang saya katakan di chapter sebelumnya  
"ANAK KAMPRET INI GAK PAHAM SAMA KISAH DARI KEDUA FANDOM TAPI MAKSA MAU BIKIN"**

 **maaf ya, saya beneran gak tau ada yang nungguin (crie)  
I'm out, See you on the next chapter~**


End file.
